mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nixel, Nixel, Go Away/Transcript
Act I with exterior shot of Mixopolis. Helicoptor-like Mixels fly around, as the train rides through. Booger: (Narrating.) There it is... Mixopolis, my town. A city in spectacular living color. A city of mixing, for mixing. to the train moving. Booger: (Narrating.) Here, Mixels would mix at the drop of a Cubit. to Gummo and Hurtz meeting each other at the corner of a street. Gummo is wearing a pair of pants, Hurtz a necktie. Gummo: Hey, neighbor! I like your tie! Hurtz: I like your pants! Both: (As Gummo pulls out a Cubit.) Let’s mix! two touch the Cubit, forming the Gummo & Hurtz Mix. Gummo & Hurtz Mix: Yeah! (Walks off.) to a highway stretch over a lake, with cars driving through and Miximals in the water. Booger: (Narrating.) The city was colorful and bright, and was always gleaming with new mixing possibilities. From its majestic skyline and thoroughfares, to the picturesque tourist traps of scenic Mixopolis harbor… bus driven by Nummie is parked by the Sea Dawg, as Skulzy waits outside the door, and ducks back in as Oozly, Slymee, Squiddo, Flare, Crunchee, Pyrope, Wott, and Voltz crowd out and run inside. Cut to Sharx sitting on a stool next to a flag with Skulzy’s face on it and a board of pictures of the Pyrratz. Sharx: Mix with a real pirate, arr! Frostbite: (Running in, holding a Cubit.) Oh, I wanna get one! jumps in frame. Sharx: Say “arr”! two mix, forming the Sharx & Frostbite Mix, balancing on his barrel. Sharx & Frostbite Mix: (In Sharx’s voice.) Timber me shivers! (Photo is taken.) to the exterior of Mixopolis General Hospital. Booger: (Narrating.) To Mixopolis General Hospital and its world class medical procedures… to Surgeo surrounded by two Skrubz and Lixeon. They are around a Krog, who is sitting on a cot and dazed. Surgeo: Worry not, dear patient. This can only be an improvement. (Krog knocks out.) Head. (Lixeon hands him a Lixer head, which he places down onto the cot.) Cubit. (One of the Skrubz hands him a Cubit, which he sets down onto Krog.) Clear! Mix is formed, as the Krog screams, and bolts up in a daze, now with multiple orange heads. Surgeo: Nurse. The mirror. of the Skrubz hands Krog the mirror, which he looks into. Krog: Aah! It’s just what I’ve always wanted! to the exterior of Mixopolis stadium. Booger: (Narrating.) To the steely gridiron of Mixopolis Stadium… to the Referee in a referee uniform, blowing a whistle. Cut to two teams, one made of Kraws, the other of Krogs. Kraw: Get ‘em! Krogs flatten the first row of Kraws, while a Cubit is tossed to the last row, who form the Kraw Mix, which steamrolls over the entirety of the Krog team. Cut to the streets of Mixopolis, where Mixels are walking and cars are moving. Booger: (Narrating.) Mixopolis was my town, and it always would be. And then, things changed… to Hotstuff and Freezi-Breezi walking outside the Lava Lounge and Tuxedo Club, respectively. Hotstuff: Okay, Freezi-Breezi, I can’t wait ‘til we mix again! Freezi-Breezi: You got it, Hotstuff! the colors of the background fade in a sweep, as Hotstuff grows angry and Freezi-Breezi grows shocked. Booger: (Narrating.) You might say it was kind of gradual… Hotstuff: Are you kidding? Mix with a frozen stiff like you? No way, no how! Freezi-Breezi: Neither would I, hothead! (Shakes his rump at Hotstuff, mocking him. Hotstuff shoots a ball of fire out of his mouth at his rump, causing him to scream and run off.) Hotstuff: (Laughs, walking off, dusting his hands.) to Combustor walking along the sidewalk. Booger: (Narrating.) Mixels weren’t being friendly to each other, almost as if they were afraid to, you know, make contact. walks up to Combustor, who points at him. Combustor: Hey, don’t look at me! (Phosphee runs off as Lideye comes up on the other side of him.) What are you looking at? (Lideye scampers off.) to Voltz nervously sitting in a dentist chair. Booger: (Narrating.) Suddenly, mixing was like… walks in, holding a hand mirror and wrench, with Skrubz following. Tuth: Open wide! (Voltz opens his mouth, as Tuth crawls into it, grabbing at a tooth.) Booger: (Narrating.) Like pulling teeth! And nobody wanted to go to the dentist! fully goes into the Voltz’s mouth, as he struggles. He then jumps out of it, holding a baby tooth in the wrench as Voltz sits dazed, and walks away. Voltz: (Dazed, standing up.) Well, at least I didn’t have to mix! (Falls off the chair.) to Mixopolis’ city line, as it goes black and white. Booger: (Narrating.) Even the color seemed to be draining out of the city… back to the cityscape on a television that Squiddo is watching. He changes the channel to Screeno. Screeno: The forecast is bleak. Black and white with scattered grey and possible sepia tones. to the news studio. Camsta and Myke are recording Screeno, with Kuekard in front of Screeno. His words show up as Screeno says them. Screeno: Cut! Who writes this stuff? It’s so grim! Whatever happened to those happy, colorful stories we used to do? to the skyline of Mixopolis. Booger: (Narrating.) I dunno, it all seemed…pretty bleak…But I knew there was somebody who could set the city right again… skyline fades into a comic book style. The silhouettes of the Nindjas are on a building. Cut to a panel of them standing on the building. Cut to another panel of the bank being broken out of, and Brohawk and Punkchure running out of it, laughing and holding bags of money. ♪Go, go, go, mighty Nindjas!♪ ♪Comin' Together to fight for what's right everywhere!♪ ♪There's Cobrax!♪ (Cobrax: Gotcha!) ♪And Spinza!♪ (Spinza: Oh, yeah!) ♪And Mysto!♪ (Mysto: The power is within us all, Until we return, it is up to all Mixels to preserve the balance.) Cobrax: With color! Spinza: Diversity! Mysto: And Mixing! Nindjas: Max! three of them grab onto a Cubit, turning into the Nindjas Max, which holds onto Brohawk and Punkchure. Cut to the comic being held by Booger. Zabo, Blip, and Scrud are circled around him. Booger: And with that, the Nindjas disappeared into the night. Scrud: Aww, man, that’s good! Blip: But where’d they go? Booger: They’ll be back. Trust me. Zabo: Um, you know they’re not real, don’tcha? The Nindjas are just comic book characters. Booger: Don’t even say that! Y’know, you want them to hear? They just…went away, y’know, center themselves and gather strength. to outside a vending machine, where a Muncho is pressing a button. When nothing comes out, he starts to pound on the machine, as it swings open like a door, with Booger holding onto a soda and walking off, with the others following him. Booger: (Opening the soda.) Even ninjas need to decompress. Munchstache: (Angrily.) Hey, that’s my soda! to the sidewalks of Mixopolis, as Mixels leer at the four of them through windows. Posters of the I-Cubit are seen on the walls. Boldurr and Fridjerk are arguing, along with Punkchure and Pyrope, and Phosphee and a Crunch Doodle. Booger: Besides, that was issue three: the disappearance! Issue four is the return of the Nindjas! to two Nixels applying I-Cubit posters to the walls. The kids walk behind them and stop. Scrud: Whoa, dude! What’s gotten into everybody? Booger: How could they let themselves be taken in by this negative corporate shilling? to one of the Nixels applying the poster. Booger walks up to him. Booger: Whatcha doing, fellas? Nixel: (Pointing to the poster.) Nix, nix, nix! (Walks off.) Booger: All this negativity…my town is losing its mojo! to an apartment building, where one of the windows is bursting out flames. Cut to Mixels looking at it in fear as the four kids run towards the building. Booger: Whoa! A fire! Come on! to The MCFD running to the scene. Splasho: Coming through! Beep-beep, make way! to a Mixie Cat in one of the buildings, yowling in fear. Cut to the owner on the streets. Wintrifred: Boopsie! (Grows weak and faints.) feed cut to the Newzers. Screeno: A high rise fire threatens the life of one poor little Mixie Cat, who was left behind in the rush for safety. to two Nixels sitting on a bench, laughing at the sight. Cut to the kids going through the crowd to get to the front. Booger: Man, that’s scary! Zabo: Um, wouldn’t this be a good time for those Nindjas to show up? to Aquad flying through the smoke, coughing. Aquad: Smoke’s too thick! I’m coming down! lands next to Splasho. Splasho: I’d save him myself if I could just get up there! Hydro: Never fear, reinforcements are here! But it could be a little high for this ladder. to the Mixie Cat meowing in fear. Cut back to the MCFD, the Fire Chief runs in, holding a Cubit. Fire Chief: Quick! Use this Cubit to Max and save that poor little Mixie Cat! Aquad: A Cubit? Are you kidding? Splasho: Cubits are old technology, chief! MCFD starts to laugh. Hydro: I’m not gonna mix with these doofuses! Aquad: I’ll knock you down a rung! Splasho: Yeah! to a group of Nixels at the bench, still laughing. Cut to the Mixie Cat, still yowling in fear. Cut to Booger. Booger: Nindjas, where are you? (Sighs.) to the Nindjas leaping onto the roof a building. Spinza: That don’t smell like barbecue. to Kuffs rushing into the crowd, as they back up. Kuffs: It could be coming down any minute! Booger: Come on, you guys. and the others run off. Cut back to the Mixie Cat, yelping in fear and nervousness. A blast of flames shoots behind him, causing him to jump out of the window. Cut back to the Nindjas. Nindjas: Let’s…Max! (The three of them touch the Cubit, forming the Nindjas Max.) Nindjas Max: Nindjas go! (Jumps off the building.) to the Mixie Cat falling, as the Nindja Max follows him, his tongue grabbing the cat by his back. He then soars off and gently places the Mixie Cat onto the sidewalk. Booger runs into the scene. Booger: Oh! Nindjas! (The Max flies off as the others come into the scene.) Didja see it? Scrud: See what? Booger: The Nindjas rescued the Mixie Cat. I told you they were real! rushes into the scene. Wintrifred: Boopsie! Mixie Cat: (Meows in happiness.) to the Nindjas Max leaping onto a building ledge. He unmaxes and the Nindjas land on the ledge and look down. Cut to the MCFD, still arguing, as the Fire Chief throws away the Cubit in annoyance. Aquad: I’ve got better things to do than to mix with you! back to the Nindjas. Spinza: Why didn’t they just mix and put out the fire? back to the MCFD and the crowd. Aquad: Yeah? Well, I fly better solo! Splasho: Aw, you guys are all wet! building crumbles into ashes, as the MCFD turns around. MCFD: Huh? back to the MCFD Aquad: Anyhow, I was saying, there’s no “we” in team! back to the Nindjas. Mysto: Someone is draining this city’s will to mix. Cobrax: Yeah, but who? Mysto: The answer is written on walls. to the kids looking at a poster. Booger: “No is the answer”? What was the question? (Turns around, noticing chatter.) Hey, what’s with those guys? to a larger group of Nixels laughing on the bench. Cut back to Booger. Booger: Now where have I seen them before? up the building, where the Nindjas are on the ledge. Spinza: Hey, what’s with those guys? Cobrax: Hmm. They call themselves Nixels. Mysto: Nixels? That name sounds familiar. forms an aura ball, which spreads out into the air. Various pictures of Nixels are shown, as he slides through them. Mysto: Ah, here it is. Nixels. It seems we have met before. (He stops at a picture of the Nindjas Max against King Nixel) King Nixel. Now what brings you to Mixopolis? to a large black skyscraper in Mixopolis. Major Nixel: (Offscreen, laughing.) Good news, Your Heinousness! to inside the building, where Major Nixel is entering via an elevator door, walking towards King Nixel. Major Nixel: Our Nixels have infiltrated every corner of the city! (Trips and falls on his face, but stands back up.) King Nixel: I’ve dreamt of this day ever since my Nixel scouts discovered Mixopolis! That gleaming city full of colors and Mixing! to a crumbling black wall encircling Mixopolis, where multiple Nixels rush out of. Fade back to King Nixel, starting to steam. King Nixel: At first I was determined to destroy Mixopolis! But then, I thought, why not make the Mixel city my own? Major Nixel: And how will you pull that off, Your Pushiness? King Nixel: Through a fiendish technique I call “saturation advertising”! to the window of the building, where King Nixel and Major Nixel are looking outward. King Nixel: We’ll give them a product no Mixel can do without! to a poster of the I-Cubit, where a Mixel is holding two of the Cubits. King Nixel: The I-Cubit! Almost identical to the Mixel Cubit. (The poster transforms into a broken-up Mixel, still holding the Cubits. The text “because…mixing is MESSY” is on the poster.) Where the Cubit promotes harmonious mixing, our I-Cubit promotes conflict! Every Mixel will want one! Major Nixel: Brilliant, Your Flatulence! King Nixel: But first, we must convince them to trade in their old color Cubits. Major Nixel: I’ll get right on it! (Runs off.) King Nixel: Get me every last Cubit in Mixopolis! to a lineup of Mixels at an I-Cubit device. Nixels on hoverboards and wearing turtlenecks ride past. Booger: (Narrating.) Every Mixel in the city was lined up, happy to turn in their dependable old color Cubits for the hip, cool I-Cubit. feed to the Newzers reporting, as Mixels walk behind. Screeno: This is Screeno, your Newsmixel on the street. You, sir! (Walks towards a Muncho.) Why would you trade color for black and white? Munchstache: It’s simplicity, man. to Crunchee. Crunchee: It’s transcendent! to Squiddo. Squiddo: It’s totally chic! to Screeno. Screeno: What about mixing? to Brohawk. Brohawk: I don’t miss it. to Combustor. Combustor: Mixing is a drag! to Wott. Wott: Mixing is just too messy. You know what I mean? to Screeno. Screeno: So, there you have it. This is Screeno, signing off. feed cut to the back of the line. The four kids walk up to it, Booger is holding a rainbow Cubit. Booger: Excuse me, why’s everybody waiting in line? Frazzled Mixel: We’re gonna trade in our old Cubits for the new I-Cubit! (Suddenly demonic-sounding.) I’ve been in line for seven days. (Switches back to normal, his pupil spiraling.) Got any gum? Booger: Seven days? Last time I checked, that was a week. Frazzled Mixel: No line is too long for the I-Cubit! Booger: (Notices the line length.) Seriously? to Thornee putting a Cubit into the device. A timer dings and he walks over to the other end, struggling to pull out the I-Cubit, which finally comes out. Thornee: I got the new I-Cubit! I got the new I-Cubit! (The I-Cubit sparks, as Thornee shivers and his color dulls.) Nix…nix…nix…nix... (Stumbles away in a daze.) back to the kids. Zabo: Hey, maybe we should turn in our Cubit! Blip: Yeah, let’s get a new one! Scrud: Come on, Booger! Booger: Snap out of it! The Nindjas would never give up their colors for some stupid techno-fad! Besides, who wants to live in a world where everything is just black and white? onto Major Nixel walking out of the elevator into the hall of the I-Cubit building. Major Nixel: They’re lining up in drones to trade their own Cubits for the I-Cubit! It’s taken the color right out their jersey! King Nixel: And what of the Cubits, Major? Major Nixel: Lemme show you where we are right over here at the big counterboard! two walk up to a large console with a number board on it. Major Nixel: Ooh, looks like we’re 99.999 percent, Sire! King Nixel: Excellent! Then we’re ready for phase two! Major Nixel: Oh, that’s tricky, Your Heinousness. One missing Cubit can put the kibosh on the whole shebang! King Nixel: Nonsense, Major! One measly Cubit will not stand in the way of my invasion! Now go! Major Nixel: (Running off.) At once! King Nixel: Let the invasion begin! (Laughs as the camera pans out of the window.) to the streets of Mixopolis being overrun by Nixels, as the Mixels flee in fear. Booger: (Narrating.) And just like that, chaos reigned in Mixopolis. The population, unwilling to mix, were easily overtaken by the hoards of those weird little things. to Slymee being latched onto by Nixels as he runs in a panic. Nurp-Naut runs past, also being chased by Nixels. Twinzy-Twinsy try to run, but are ambushed by a swarm of Nixels that cover them, zombifying them. Booger: (Narrating.) Mixels, already weak with no will to mix, became colorless zombies. [Cut to the skyline of Mixopolis, which fades into black and white. Booger: (Narrating.) It was horrible. The colorful spirit was drained out of my once vibrant city… Act II feed cut to Screeno. Nixels and Mixels run around the background. Screeno: Mixopolis is being invaded by these weird, intolerant little creatures who only see things in black and white. Oh, the mixanity! (Nixels stop behind him.) Oh? (Pan out to the remainder of the Newzers, as a swarm of Nixels chases them off.) Film at eleven! to the kids walking down the sidewalk. Phosphee and Lixeon walk past them. Booger: Holy Mixels, look at that! to swarm of Nixels approaching. Booger: We’re being invaded! We better hide! four of them duck into an alleyway. They hide behind boxes as the Nixels pass above them. A truck filled with I-Cubit devices is driving away, with the Nixels following. Zabo: Hey, what are those weird guys doing? to the Nixels unloading the devices. Scrud: It looks like they’re unloading barrels of the mixing essence they extracted from the Cubits. back to the kids. Booger: (Gasps.) That’s it! I knew I’d seen them before! Issue thirty-two of The Nindja Chronicles! There’s this evil king with thousands of minions called Nixels and he wants to take over the world! They hate anything to do with color and mixing. Scrud: So what did the Nindjas do? Booger: I don’t know! It’s in issue thirty-three! I never got that issue, it’s very rare and hard to find. We gotta stop them! Zabo: Like how? to the kids walking through the alleyway. They stop at some boxes. Booger: Hm…I got an idea! to the Nindjas peering from a building ledge. Mysto: It appears the Nixels are behind this I-Cubit mystery. to the Nixels swarming the streets, with the Nindjas looking down. Cobrax: Man, they're poised to take control of the city. Spinza: Not if we have anything to say about it! What next, Mysto? Mysto: (Pointing to the I-Cubit building.) That structure is where they seem to be headquartered. That is where we shall make our move. theme song plays as Mysto throws a grappling hook at the building, and the three zipline to the roof. They climb up the decoration and slip through the window, landing on the ground. Nindjas: (In shock.) Huh?! to a large group of Nixels staring them down and encircling them. Spinza: Sorry, fellas. But I’m afraid we can’t allow you to unmix Mixopolis! Mysto: Though you are great in number, you are no match for the Nindjas! Nixels combine into a large robotic composite, letting out a roar. Cut back to the Nindjas. Mysto: (Throwing a Cubit in the air.) Time to max! Nindjas: (Grabbing onto the Cubit) Max! Nindjas Max is formed, brandishing his katanas towards the Nixel beast. He charges at the beast. Nindjas Max: Nindjas! Max slices at the hands of the beast, breaking them into Nixels that scatter on the ground. They quickly jump up and reform the hands and start to pound towards the Max’s location, while the Max continues to slice at it with his swords. The beast falls into a pile, scooping the Max up in a Nixel tidal wave, causing him to land on the ground as Nixels rain down on him. He continues to slice at the Nixels, but is eventually engulfed entirely by them. Static feed cut to Screeno, darkened by some source. Screeno: (Whispering.) This is Screeno, coming to you from an undisclosed location. Myke: (Whispering.) Quiet! Someone’s coming! to the alleyway. Gobbol is standing in it, as one of his lids open and Screeno peeks out. The kids walk in screen and stop in front of Gobbol, all wearing boxes on their heads. Booger: Now, remember you guys, if anyone asks you anything, just say “Nix”. Scrud: Nix? Blip: Nix? Zabo: Um…ix-nay? Booger: Better yet, just let me do the talking. Zabo: Whatever. kids walk off and Screeno ducks back into Gobbol. Cut to the inside of Gobbol. Screeno: I smell a story… Myke: Dude, we’re in a dumpster. to the outside of Gobbol. The Newzers jump out of him and run off. Screeno: Come on! We’ve got to follow them! lid slams shut and he closes his eyes. Cut to the kids walking to the front of the I-Cubit building. Pipes of Cubit essence flow on the sides of it. They stop for a car to drive past and continue walking. The Newzers follow right behind them, and stop across the street. Screeno: It’s the I-Cubit building. Newzers look up at the top decoration. Cut to the kids. Scrud: Dude, they have security! to two Nixel mechs that step in front of the door. Booger: You know, just stay cool, and leave it to me. kids stop in front of the mechs. Booger: Uh, nix, nix? Scrud, Blip, and Zabo: Nix, nix! mechs look at each other and step aside, as the doors open. The kids walk through. Zabo: (Waving.) Nix! doors shut and the mechs shrug at each other. Cut to the interior hallway of the building. Various I-Cubit posters are on the wall as a zombified Gummo walks past, moaning. Cut to an elevator, where two Nixels are waiting. A zombified Squiddo shambles out of it and the two Nixels get in, one standing on the other to press a button. Booger: (Offscreen.) Hold it, hold it! Nixel jumps off the other as the kids board the elevator. Booger: Thanks, fella. door closes. Cut to the inside of the elevator. The Nixels stare at the kids suspiciously. Zabo: Umm…nix, nix? Nix, nix, nix, nix, nix, nix, nix nix! Nixels gasp in shock. Cut to the exterior of the elevator. The two Nixels exit, laughing, as Scrud, Blip, and Booger glare at Zabo. Zabo: What? (The others exit the elevator, with Zabo leaving last.) It’s a funny story! Ash enters the elevator as zombified Frostbite walks past. Cut to the room. King Nixel is looking out the window as multiple Nixels walk around. Zombified versions of Fridjerk and Hurtz stumble around. Kids: Wow! Scrud: Whoa, man, look at this place! Zabo: (Pointing at King Nixel.) Who’s that guy? Booger: That’s him! That’s King Nixel! He must be the madman behind this I-Cubit scam! He needs to be stopped! feed cut to outside of the I-Cubit building, where the Newzers are. Myke: We’ll never get past the guards! Screeno: (Looking up.) Hey! It’s Camsta! Camsta: (Flying in.) Seems like you guys could use a lift. Not to mention our ratings. Grab ahold, I’ll get us in! other Newzers grab onto Camsta’s ski and he lifts them up. Cut to him flying to the decoration on the I-Cubit building. He approaches the top window and opens it. Camsta: Hah, how do you like that? Somebody left the door open! Newzers fly onto the rafters of the room. Cut to King Nixel looking at a set of monitors with his airship on the picture. King Nixel: Give me a report, Major! to the airship flying over the stadium. Major Nixel: (Offscreen.) I’m flying high above the fracas, we’re heading for Mixopolis Stadium! to Major Nixel and a Nixel’s image on the monitors. Major Nixel: We should be able to wrap this up shortly and be back in time for dinner. (Screen cuts to the stadium image.) to King Nixel standing next to a Nixel. King Nixel: (Laughing.) The city is mine! (Grabs the Nixel by the arms and swings him around.) It’s mine, mine, mine! (Let’s go of the Nixel and lets him fly off.) Weak-minded Mixels, how easy it was to convince them to give up their Cubits! Those fools! (Laughs.) to the Newzers. Camsta extends his camera towards King Nixel as his visage shows through the lens. Cut to Mixopolis Stadium, where King Nixel is being shown on the monitors. The Airship flies above the stadium. Major Nixel: (Offscreen.) Would you look at that! I can see you on the Jumbotron! (Flies off.) King Nixel: Huh? What’s that, Major? to the inside of the Airship, as Major Nixel and the Nixel look nervous. Major Nixel: Uh, nothing, Your Egregiousness! As you were saying? to the stadium, where King Nixel is onscreen, as Mixels watch. King Nixel: (Laughing.) Oh, yes, what dolts! What dimwits! to the Mixels in the crowd looking shocked. Combustor: Hey! That guy’s a jerk! back to the monitor. King Nixel: What dunderheads! to King Nixel laughing in his lair. Five Nixels come up to him and stack up, the top one whispering to him. King Nixel: Huh? What? (Cut to him on the Jumbotron.) Really? Um…oh, well. Attack! to the team entrance of the stadium. The Reveille fanfare is heard and Nixels swarm out of the doorway, climbing into the stands. Cut to the crowd screaming as the Nixels envelop them. When they clear, they have all been zombified. Cut to the lair, where Major Nixel is on the monitors. Major Nixel: The stadium has been Nixelized! King Nixel: It’s time to begin phase three! Major Nixel: But, Your Wickedness… King Nixel: No buts, Major! From now on, Mixopolis will be called “Nixopolis”! to the kids, still wearing the boxes. Booger: Oh, yeah? (Throws off his box as the others follow suit and run towards King Nixel.) Well, the Nindjas might have a few words to say about that! King Nixel: What? Let’s just see what the Nindjas have to say about it. elevator drops onto zombified Twinzy-Twinsy as a Nixel pushes a button on it. Steam exits the door as it opens up. The three Nindjas are in it, all zombified with spirals in their eyes as they stumble out. Booger: Mysto! Spinza! Cobrax! The Nindjas have been…Nixelized! King Nixel: Ooh, that’s not all! I have succeeded in scamming all of Mixopolis into handing over every last Cubit! Then, I cleverly reduced the Cubits down to their pure liquid essence and reversed the osmosis of their sub-molecular maxillary! Uh, don’t ask me how. (Walks over to a device where an I-Cubit is floating and a monitor shows his plans.) I loaded it all into a super-ballistic missile, which will soon be blasted into the stratosphere, and rain back down on Mixopolis, absorbing the entire color spectrum! Booger: Okay, that’s…a little harsh, but Mixopolis is my town! I won’t let you do it! King Nixel: What could one small Mixel possibly do to stop me, when I have all the Cubits! (Laughs.) Booger: Oh, yeah? (Pulling out his Cubit, affecting an Italian accent.) Say hello to my little friend! King Nixel: What?! You have the last Cubit?! Nindjas, seize him! zombified Nindjas run towards the kids, as they back away and other zombie Mixels follow suit, backing them into the corner. Scrud: The Nindjas have been Nixelized… Booger: King Nixel is taking over the city… Blip: And we’re about to fall off this really high platform to our doom! Zabo: How do we ever get out of this one? Booger: I got three words for ya': Coordinated...group...dancing! Others: Huh? King Nixel: What?! begins dancing and uses the Cubit to send the Mixels around them out of their path. Electronic disco music begins playing. Kids: Hoo! (Spin around and stop.) Hoo! kids begin approaching zombified versions of Spinza, Ash, and Fridjerk. Booger shoots a rainbow beam at Spinza, coloring him back in and unzombifying him as a result. Spinza: Yeah! (Spins his katanas as rainbow beams shoot out of them.) shoots another rainbow beam, this time at Cobrax, who is surrounded by Squiddo and Voltz, and brings the colorful life back into him as well. Cobrax shoots two beams into the air after holding out his sais. Booger shoots one last beam at Mysto, surrounded by Gummo and Brohawk, and he cheerfully spins his staff in the air and smashes it back down on the ground, shooting color into the air and around the floor. Booger's crew is joined by all three Nindjas he un-nixed and they slowly approach King Nixel, dancing along the way. King Nixel: Come on! You gotta be kidding me! Nixels behind him continuously chant "Nix" as he says this and can be seen dancing. Three more zombified Mixels - Munchstache, Shivor, and Thornee, approach the dancing Mixels. Booger spins around and sends a rainbow beam their way, turning them back into colorful Mixels. Munchstache high fives Shivor. They all group together and continue walking in King Nixel's way. King Nixel: Mixel zombies... to small chamber that opens up; steam exits and fills the air as emotionless and colorless versions of Crunchee, Krog, and Oozly walk out of it. King Nixel: Attack!! chamber opens up, with steam exiting and zombified Vaka-Waka, Frostbite, and Gastropodd exit. The protagonists watch as these Mixels approach them, and then dance together before using their powers together to send more beams at Vaka-Waka, Frostbite, and Gastropodd to bring their color back, and then do the same to Crunchee, Krog, and Oozly. Krog high fives Crunchee, and then Oozly, whose hands are covered in slime, and gets slime all over his hands. The team of Mixels form a circle. Booger then walks into the middle and grows into a giant, sending a rainbow liquid beam at King Nixel, but misses. King Nixel screams and runs away with all of the other Nixels there. King Nixel: Hey, kid, watch where you point that thing! splash of color is sent and misses as well, as King Nixel exits the scene. Booger holds a cubit and poses. Cut to King Nixel. King Nixel: Nixel minions, amalgamate! Nindjas start to stack together. Cut to the I-Cubit station. Mysto: (Offscreen.) Everyone! At the center of the platform! Nindjas leap into screen. Mysto: We must replace that control Cubit! Nixel amalgamate jumps in front of the control Cubit, roaring, causing the Nindjas to vibrate, dazing them, which they snap out of. Spinza: I really don’t like this guy. amalgamate roars at the Nindjas. Cut to Booger, holding his Cubit. Booger: Nindjas, heads up! throws his Cubit towards them, which Mysto catches. Spinza and Cobrax: Hey, it’s a Cubit! Nindjas: Let’s max! three touch the Cubit, maxing them. Nindjas Max: (Still holding the Cubit.) Time to party, you big, hunking, piece of— runs past. Booger: I’m going long! Nindjas Max: Booger! runs towards the control station, dodging the fist of the amalgamate and running between its legs. He whistles towards the Nindjas Max. Booger: I’m open! Nindjas Max throws the Cubit, which flies between the legs of the amalgamate, which Booger catches. Booger: Got it! King Nixel: No, no, no! Stop him, you fools! amalgamate turns around towards Booger. Booger: Yikes! Nindjas Max starts charging towards the amalgamate and slices through its back, scattering the Nixels down corridor bottom. Booger: Oy…there goes the neighborhood. zombified Nixels start to swarm the now-unmaxed Ninjas and Booger. Mysto: Hurry, Booger! Swap those Cubits! Nindja! heads towards to the control panel Cubit as Mysto hits a zombified Fridjerk with his staff. Cut to Spinza spiraling his katanas as a zombified Crunchee starts to approach him. Spinza: Time to scramble a few bad eggs! (Spirals his body, disassembling Crunchee.) to Cobrax being approached by a zombified Gummo. Cobrax: Go ahead, Booger! (Pokes Gummo in the eye with his tail.) We gotcha covered. (Spins one of his sais casually.) Countdown voiceover: 10… shoves the I-Cubit off of the platform and places the rainbow Cubit on it. King Nixel: Not good, no! Cubit starts to shine as the zombified Mixels still approach and the Nindjas react in fear. A blast of light shines throughout the console, hitting the zombified Mixels and restoring their colors. The countdown continues as it cuts to King Nixel. King Nixel: Sayonara, Booger! (Pushes a button.) Booger: W-w-what?! No, no! Aaah! rocket top screws on top of the Cubit and Booger. Mixels: Booger! King Nixel: (Laughing.) Gotcha! Thought you could thwart my plans, well? Time for a little ride! Countdown voiceover: 2…1… to outside the building, which starts to shake and opens in half, releasing the rocket. King Nixel: (Laughing.) This is it! Countdown voiceover: 0… rocket is fully out in the open. The boosters start up and the rocket launches off. Cut to King Nixel. King Nixel: (Laughing, tears coming out of his eyes.) Mixopolis is finished! to the rocket, then towards a crowd of Mixels looking onward towards it. Mixels: (Variously.) Oh, no! What are we gonna do? We’re all doomed! to the rocket flying it the air. Cut to a Frosticon parent and her children. Parent: My babies! (Covers the eyes of her children.) to the rocket still flying. Cut back to King Nixel. King Nixel: (Laughing.) Top of the world, ma! (A malfunction sign starts to flash on the screen of the monitor.) Huh? What? What’s happening? to the rocket, which suddenly explodes. Cut back to King Nixel. King Nixel: No! back to the explosion site. Cubit essence suddenly starts to pour out from it, scattering in the town. It slowly spreads onto the buildings, bringing color back to it. Parent: We’re saved! to three Nixels taunting Boldurr and Combustor, who are still zombified. Suddenly, a blast of color hits them, returning them and the scenery back to normal. Combustor: Hey, what happened? Boldurr and Combustor: We’re back! Time to get Mixel! two split up and chase the Nixels off. Cut to the color spreading again. Cut to zombified Thornee, Hurtz, and Voltz, who is holding an I-Cubit. Three Nixels stand in front of them. A blast of color flies past them, returning them and the scenery back to normal, along with the Cubit. All three: Huh? Ah! Max! three of them Max, shooting electric beams from their hands at the Nixels, who run off. Cut to the stadium, where the Airship is still hovering. A beam of color spreads over it, landing in the stadium and spilling out, returning it back to normal. Inside, the zombified Mixels are returned back to normal, as they look around in confusion, and then start to cheer. Mixels: We’re back! are heard as they all turn towards three Nixels walking down the stairs, one with a paper hat and holding a popcorn tray, another holding a drink and a hot dog. They run off in fear when the Mixels see them. Mixels: Let’s get’ em! (Start running after the Nixels.) to the remainder of the stadium being filled with color. Cubits pop into the hands of Mixels and they cheer. Cut to the inside of the Airship, where Major Nixel and the Nixel look on in shock. Major Nixel: I don’t know about you, but I think we got a couple of weeks’ vacation comin’! to the Airship, which flies off. Major Nixel: (Offscreen.) Next stop, Rancho Cucamonga! to the Sea Dawg rolling through the streets, chasing a hoard of Nixels while its front cannon goes off. Sharx and Skulzy are on board. Skulzy: Avast there, ye scurvy dogs! to King Nixel. King Nixel: No, no! All of my glorious plans are crumbling to— wave of color hits him and two of the Nixels. They slowly turn rainbow colored. King Nixel: What?! No! No! Aaaugh! (The three start to dance uncontrollably.) Holy Nixels, I’ve been…Mixellized! to the back of King Nixel’s head. A hatch is kicked out of the back of his head, and his true form, still in black and white, steps out and onto the shoulders of his fake self. King Nixel: (Now high pitched.) That's it, I’m out of here! (Laughs and jumps off of the shoulders onto the ground, where a micro spaceship is waiting for him. He jumps into it, as the engine stalls.) Come on, come on! (A blast of flames shoots out of the back and it zooms off.) I know I said this once before…but really, really, you haven’t seen the last of me! to a bug zapper-like Mix hanging in the base. The ship crashes into it, disentigrating. King Nixel: (Voice offscreen, pained.) Okay, maybe you have… Mix breaks apart, revealing Slusho and Tungster, who both laugh. Cut to outside of the I-Cubit building, where tons of Mixels are rushing out, cheering. Piles of Nixels are on the ground, and the groups meet in the park. Mixels: Hooray! Mixopolis is saved! Mixels cheer and celebrate. Cut to Zabo, Blip, and Scrud. Scrud: Well, well, what about Booger? Blip: He’s gone! Blip, and Scrud start to cry. Zabo: Poor Booger… to the Nindjas. Mysto: Indeed. Poor Booger. He saved us all. to the group of Mixels, all crying. Cut back to the trio. Scrud: (Pointing upwards.) Hey, look! I think that shining star is Booger looking down on us! to a glowing star in the sky, which grows bigger. Cut to the crowd of Mixels, who gasp. Cut back to the star, as Booger parachutes down with a rainbow trail. Scrud: (Offscreen.) No, wait! It’s…it’s…Booger! to Booger parachuting down. Crowd: (Offscreen.) Hooray! Booger! Booger! (Cut to the crowd cheering.) Booger! Booger! lands near his friends. Blip: You saved Mixopolis! Zabo: You made it! friend group hug him. Scrud: Aww, dude, you’re the Mixel! four break their group hug. Booger: Thanks, guys! four laugh. Cut to the Nindjas. Mysto is holding a comic book. Mysto: You have shown much courage, young Booger. (Walks up to him and gives him the comic book.) This is our gift for you. Booger: Gee, it's issue thirty-three, “Return of the Nindjas” original edition! No way! Cobrax: With one small addendum! opens the comic book to the end, which shows panels of him holding a Cubit, an explosion, him zapping a Nixel, and him looking triumphant. Kids: Whoa! “Booger Saves Mixopolis”! Mysto: And always remember the code of the Nindja… Cobrax: With color… Spinza: Diversity… Mysto: And mixing! Spinza: It’s the Nindja way, man. to a pile of Nixels, moaning. The Trashoz wheel in, with Compax eating some and throwing some behind for Gobbol to eat. One lone Nixel is left, which Sweepz eats up. Static feed cut to Screeno. Screeno: And that’s how one small Mixel saved Mixopolis! feed cut to the skyline of Mixopolis. Booger: (Narrating.) Y’see? Sometimes one small Mixel is all it takes. Yup, Mixopolis is my town. And always will be. Category:Episode transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:Nixels Category:Episodes with a Max Category:Episodes with Nixels Category:Nixel-themed Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Specials Category:2016